


Entre foi et certitude

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Prequel, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Certains disent que les dieux ont existé. Et d'autres affirment qu'il n'en est rien. Ces autres-là ne croient qu'en une seule chose : eux-mêmes. Préquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre foi et certitude

**Author's Note:**

> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Saga, Aioros - "Tu as peur des dieux ?"  
>  **Note** : UDC!verse. S'inscrit en suite directe de la préquelle ["Les origines"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2007546). Les deux garçons ont une dizaine d'années. Version corrigée.

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, mars 1980_

« Tu as peur des dieux ?

— Hein ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Saga a ouvert de grands yeux :

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois aux histoires de Grand-nanny ! » Et le jeune Antinaïkos d’éclater de rire devant la mine quelque peu déconfite d’Aioros qui, vexé, s’apprête à tourner les talons, avant de se raviser :

« Pourtant… Il y a forcément une explication, non ?

— Un explication à quoi ?

— Tout ça – le bras de l’autre garçon grec balaye l’espace autour de lui – nous, ce qu’on est. Et le cosmos, aussi. Ca vient bien de quelque part.

— On s’en fiche d’où ça vient. On l’a et on doit apprendre à s’en servir.

— Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ? »

Aioros est revenu à la hauteur de son camarade, et tout deux cheminent en direction de leurs demeures familiales respectives, bâties à quelques dizaines de mètres l’une de l’autre. Ou plus exactement, celle des Xérakis a été construite près de celle des Antinaïkos que chacun ici bas considère comme aussi ancienne que le Sanctuaire lui-même. Ce n’est, a priori, pas si faux, songe Aioros tandis que les échos du récit que la vieille Moïra vient de leur narrer résonnent encore dans ses pensées.

« Ça ne changerait rien. »

Saga s’est subitement arrêté au beau milieu du chemin et Aioros se retourne vers lui, l’air interrogateur.

« De savoir, rajoute encore l’aîné des jumeaux. Le plus important, c’est ce pouvoir qu’on a et tout ce qu’on peut en faire.

— Mais ce “pouvoir”, il ne te fait pas peur ?

— Si mon frère était là, il te traiterait de trouillard, ironise Saga en croisant les bras.

— Et tu penses comme lui, c’est ça ?

—… Non. »

Se laissant tomber sur un bloc de marbre égaré là et passablement érodé par les millénaires, le jeune Antinaïkos soupire :

« Mais ne dis pas des trucs pareils devant mon père ou devant Shion. Ils vont penser que tu ne veux pas devenir chevalier et choisir quelqu’un d’autre à ta place.

— Tu crois ? »

Aioros l’a interrogé d’une voix incertaine et Saga rit de nouveau :

« Et toi, tu crois vraiment tout ce qu’on te raconte ? »

D’abord interloqué, le Xérakis finit par se joindre de bon cœur à l’hilarité de son camarade, avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés. Ils ont le même âge et, après son jumeau, Aioros est le garçon que Saga côtoie le plus souvent. Leur progression, parallèle, et leurs entraînements qui, régulièrement, les amènent à s’exercer l’un contre l’autre en vue de l’obtention de leur future charge, ont contribué à consolider une amitié qui, de toute les manières, aurait trouvé à exister, même indépendamment des liens habituels qui unissent des enfants nés et élevés sous le même soleil.

« A moi, il me fait peur, confesse le garçon brun tout en balançant ses jambes devant lui. Tu te rends compte, de ce que nous réussissons déjà à faire ? Et tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables, ton père, celui de Rachel, Shion et tous les maîtres ? On peut tuer des gens, Saga. On va peut-être même en tuer pour de vrai, plus tard. Je veux dire… Si ce sont vraiment les dieux qui nous ont donné cette force, alors la leur, elle doit être… – il se mord les lèvres – gigantesque. Ils pourraient nous écraser aussi facilement que des fourmis.

— Et moi je dis que les dieux, ça n’existe pas. »

A côté de lui, Saga s’est renfrogné et arbore ce même air sombre et buté devant lequel Moïra ne s’est pas pourtant démontée une heure plus tôt. Fort de sa position au sein du Sanctuaire et de son hérédité, l’aîné des jumeaux n’aime pas s’en laisser compter et peut se montrer têtu lorsque ce qu’il estime être la seule et unique vérité l’exige. Généralement, les autres finissent par céder, non du fait d’une conviction quelconque qui leur serait personnelle, mais plutôt d’un souci du compromis visant à éviter le conflit avec l’Antinaïkos. Néanmoins, cette fois, Aioros insiste :

« Mais, s’ils existaient ? Pour de vrai ?

— S’ils existaient… – Saga redresse la tête, et l’émeraude de ses prunelles s’orne d’une étincelle rougeoyante si fugace que l’autre garçon doute de l’avoir réellement aperçue – alors je me battrais contre eux. Je les vaincrais. Et comme ça, ils ne nous feraient jamais de mal. »


End file.
